This invention relates to a modular floating dock and in particular to a novel steel frame and interconnection system that can be incorporated into a variety of floating docks having different decks and floats.
Typical floating docks for marinas are constructed with modules that are interconnected to provide a walkway for access to docked boats and may include a network of primary and secondary walkways connected to fingers that define separate boat slips.
While usually assembled in protected harbors to minimize wave and swell action that may damage boats docked at the floating dock, the network must be strong enough to withstand damage from occasional storms. Since a floating dock network may be assembled over a substantial area, the interconnection system is subject to wind forces as well as wave action. To accommodate the compound forces, the network must necessarily have a degree of flexibility in the interconnection of modules. In prior systems, wooden stringers fastened along the sides of deck modules would interconnect adjacent modules and provide a degree of flexibility to the overall system. Wooden stringers, however, are not structurally uniform at the time of installation and structurally degrade from the elements during use.
Rigid interconnections are subject to tremendous localized and repetitious forces and eventually fail. Therefore, an interconnection that is sturdy but allows limited stress relieving flexing is preferred.